Do You See What I See?
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Ever believe that two people who never met could be connected? Neither does Alec. But here she is walking around a creepy, glass house, looking for the man she saw die in a vision. Can she save him? And could the role for The Thirteenth Ghost have a new candidate?
1. Chapter 1

**TWO YEARS PRIOR TO THE JUNK YARD...**

"Hey!" Dennis said happily on the phone." I'm standing here. At the cinema."

He had been standing out in the dark, cold New York air, waiting for his date to arrive. He didn't want to sound pushy but it was cold, he had to pee, and the movie would be starting soon.

"I was just about to call you." he heard over the phone.

_Oh great!_ He thought. _Here it comes..._

"do you need to...reschedual or something?" He asked, holding back his feeling out doubt. He truly felt like he was being stood up. Ouch.

"No Im just gonna be a little late. Maybe its my nerves. I-I'm fine, just a little headache. be there soon."

"Ok." He said and hung up."yea...She's not coming."

He sighed and walked through the theatre doors. He decided he could at least enjoy the movie with or without her. He had met this girl a couple of weeks ago online through an old college buddy. They had agreed to meet tonight and here he couldnt shake the feeling that he was left to wait for someone who wasn't even coming. He pushed the thought of rejection into the back of his head and took his pills. Mike was going to get chewed out for this! It embarrassed Dennis.

...

Alec looked at the phone and the not so gentle feeling of regret hit her hard. She was excited to meet this guy. Has been all week. And now she had to have one of her episodes. She had been diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was young. It resulted in major headaches and hillucinations. she would always end up sick as a dog. she waited a few minutes and climbed up from the floor of her bathroom and shakily opened her medicine cabinet. She needed something to take the edge off. She blamed all of her sickness on a weak immune system because she couldn't go out and say "Hey, how's it going? I'm Alec and I hillucinate throw up everywhere."

"You can do this." She told her reflection, doubting herself almost completely.

When she finally arrived at the cinema to see he hadn't waited. A little hurt, she proceeded into the building and paid for her ticket. She didn't even want to see that stupid movie anyway. She bought a ticket for a new Channing Tatum movie instead.

when the movie was over she walked out feeling almost a bit refreshed. She walked through the lobby towards the bathroom, regretting going back to get a coke and popcorn earlier and had to go bad.

She was close when she accidentally bumped someone. In an instant a sharp pain shot through her head an she stumbled a bit.

"Woah! You ok?" The man who she walked into asked.

"Yea. I'm fine." Alec answered and went into the Ladie's room, never looking back.

...

Dennis stared after the girl. When he bumped into her, he guessed they butted heads on accident, because it sounded like she was hurt too. He brushed it off and started heading for the door, rubbing his temple.

**TWO YEARS LATER...**

Alec never got a lot of sleep. You never do when you mind is not your own to control. for a long time she's been having weird dreams that made her wake to a pounding head and scary hillucinations if she wasn't fully awake.

This was the 12th dream she had of a man with glasses and an older more distinguished looking man. All of her dreams resulted in them trapping someone in a weird box-like thing that looked sort of like a phone booth. But the captured people always looked weird. Looked dead. And in the end it was like she was getting a history lesson on each disgusting and gorey detail of their past.

But this time it was different. The two men were going after "The 12th" Or as they call it "The Juggernaut" They we're in a large junk yard and the older man was killed. But it was like watching a horrible scene of a slasher movie through some else's eyes. Alec could see the tall, monstrous man in the box, finally captured, but not before he brought someone in with him and left a couple bodies in his wake.

She woke with a start to see the bright sun shining through the cracks of her blinds on the window of her bedroom. She always wondered who the people were in her dreams and why she dreamt them. She took to studying psychology and other things less practical, like clairvoyance. She maybe crazy but she wasn't stupid. She knew all that ESP stuff was a joke. She was just humoring herself.

She sat up with a yawn and glanced at the clock on her bedside table that stated that it was 3:00 in the morning, meaning she only had about 3 or 4 hours of sleep. She lazily got up and strode over to the bathroom and a few minutes later walked back out after washing her face and brushing her teeth. Only to turn around and go back because she had the sudden urge to have to pee. Once that was taken care of she checked the clock to see it was now 3:15. Now finally accepting there was no way she could get back to sleep, she walked down her hall to her kitchen to brew some coffee.

Hoping the smell and taste of the highly caffeinated drink would wake her up fully and clear her head, she went to pouring the brew into her mug when all of a sudden, she was hit with a wave of nausea and a sharp pain shot through her head. She dropped the mug and the glass coffee holder onto the counter as she fell to the floor withering in pain.

Images flickered through her thoughts until they stopped and she was suddenly beating on a clear wall of some sort with strange writing on it. She was screaming and begging as she watched the man from her dreams, the one with glasses, get thrown around and killed.

The pain left as quickly as it came, leaving Alec to lay in floor of her now coffe stained kitchen with a dull pain in her head and a million questions.

* * *

**How was that? I'm sorry if anything seems weird. Autocorrect gets me all the time. If I made a big mistake some where and didnt catch it, please let me know. Ugh! I'm having trouble typing this because my phone likes to hate me. Anyway please review and alert to read more. Thank you:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to VillainKindaOfGirl15 for alerting, and wishmaster17 for alertinre reviewing, favoriting, and demanding I update immediately.:) here ya go and I hope I didn't scrwith this chapter up.**

* * *

This felt kinda stupid to Alec. Here she was in a palm reading shop, asking questions about something she didn't even really believe. Maybe she just didn't understand it. after changing her mind a couple of times, she came to the shop that wasn't very far from her place, so she thought maybe she could humor herself a little more.

"Alec!" She heard.

"What?"

"I asked how long you were gonna stare into space, Dear" Madam Dahlia chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Alec held out her hands." Sorry I do that sometimes."

"No need to apologize, Dear." She took Alec's hands and closed her eyes."You don't believe in all of this do you?"

"Not really, but I have an open mind."

"Why do you not believe what you see with your own eyes?"

"I-I want...to, I really do, but..."

"But what?"

"Physic abilities? Ghosts? All of that its just Hocus Pocus." Alec explained." Right?

"My Dear, what have you been seeing?" She asked unconvinced.

"The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Angry Princess." she stopped, she was shaking like crazy.

"The Pilgrimess, The Great Child and The Dire Mother, The Hammer." The older woman finished." The Jackal, The , Juggernaut,and the Broken Heart."

"How did you know?" Alec asked, her heart pounding.

"My dear, you speak of The Black Zodiac. 12 Earth bound spirits and one sacrifice as an act of love. Tell me, how many have been gathered?"

"12." She answered, was she really going along with this

"Can you tell me the name of the man?"

"Just his face." she said, shaking her head. "He's an older man, rich I guess because he was always well dressed, he had a beard. Ummm, oh! He had a cane."

"Think." She encouraged.

"It was recent. Do you have a newspaper?"

"Yes." She said, standing, and strode over to her shelf.

When she handed it to Alex, she immediately went to the obituaries.

"Here!" She exclaimed, standing and walking around the table to show her. "Cyrus Kritikos."

Images suddenly flooded Alec's mind, causing her to drop the paper. she was now standing in a doorway. Staring at weird looking machine. Large circles came out of the floor, flipping around as the outer ring rotated. There was a young girl and a little boy trapped in the center.

A man was getting ready to run towards it.

"Arthur, stop!" she heard herself shout.

Then something happened fast and hard. Something that made her feel weak.

"Arthur? Who's Arthur?" Dahlia asked.

"That was trippy." The young girl said, sitting back down.

"What is it?" She asked, excitedly.

"I gotta go." Alec said, quickly pulling out a 50 and putting it on the table before running out the door.

She ran as fast as she could towards her apartment and slammed the door behind her. Breathing rapidly, she slid to the ground. she couldn't get the little scenes playing in her head to stop. They all played over and over again, all at once. The guy with the glasses being massacred, Arthur leaping to his death, and herself looking up from the ground to take the hand of the dead man with glasses. The nameless man.

"what do you want!?" She cried out, cradling her head in he hands. The emotion and pain was too much. She began sobbing." Please...Just stop...I don't want to die..."

* * *

**theres a little foreshadowing for you guys. I wonder what she meant by that. If you do to please review and tell me what you think;). Thanks again for reading.**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol thanks again Wishmaster17 and VillainKindOfGirl15 for reviewing:)**

* * *

"Alec." She told herself." You're an idiot. You're wasting your money, you're wasting your vacation days." She stopped to look over at the other people on the bus." And now people are staring at you."

"Are you ok, Dear?" Asked an elderly woman behind her.

"Oh yes, just kinda hating myself right now." Alec answered.

"Whatever for?"

"For being an idiot." She replied, shaking her head.

She had gotten the address to Cyrus' house and was now taking a bus there. It wouldn't take long though she was only two towns away.

Once she got to her stop she paid and thanked the driver and started heading for the house.

She checked her backpack for all the things she needed. She had a lighter and can of hairspray, for Jackal. she wasn't going in all gung-ho with no ammo. She had a rope, a bottle of water, a first aid kit, some other little things if she ran into the others, and a book Dahlia had given her before she left. She didn't want to open it though, she couldn't bring herself to.

She stopped a couple of times for some food and by then it was nightfall and she was still walking on a lone rode surrounded by forest.

She stopped for a while to check the map.

"Dammit, I should have rented a car or something." She whined.

It was getting pretty dark by the time the map on her phone said she was close.

"Wow." She said walking up the driveway to the house which didn't look like a house. It looked like a death trap. "Fuck this!"

Alec turned to walk away and a sharp pain went through her head.

" Ok, Ok!" She growled and turned back to find a way into the house.

She found an opening in the back and found herself surrounded by the slides of glass from her dreams.

She pulled up the hood on her hoodie and began searching.

As she walked, she observed the walls. Every once in a while she'd find a room or statue or bathroom. But it was mainly just walls with the writings on them.

"...Noooo! I said there are ghosts down there, Arthur!"Alec heard coming from down the hall. She started forward towards the it was but the wall slid in front of her, blocking her from that hall.

"Dammit." She yelled, slamming her hand against the wall.

She heard another noise and looked to see another opened path. She followed it and found another bathroom.

She slid the backpack off of her shoulder and went to the sink. She took off her hood and turned on the faucet to gather some warm water in her hands to splash on her face and rub on the back of her neck.

When she stood back up straight her eyes went straight to the pair of clear glasses on the edge of the sink.

She remembered in the junk yard and every other time Cyrus captured whatever these things were, he'd wear these glasses. She picked them up and saw the sink looked differently through them, so she put them on.

The sink now looked bloody, as did the floor, and tub. On the floor She could see the words _I'm Sorry_.

Even the walls looked different. The words all around her glowed.

"Jesus." she whispered.

She wanted to hurry and find Arthur, so she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Right when she walked out and turned to go down the hall she was met by a little boy. He had an ax in his hand and an arrow through his head. He was upside down and hanging from the ceiling.

"Shit." she said under herbreath.

The little boy smirked.

* * *

**sorry this one is so short. I'm trying to add to the suspense and make the story longer , lol sorry Wishmaster17. I'll have more soon. Gotta go babysit later but ill have another update either tonight or tomorrow.:) see ya then ( oh and I love that part about the petting zoo in the basement) lol and sorry if something comes out in firs person I'm not used to writing a narration so please bear with me:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again Wishmaster17 for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated:) enjoy.**

* * *

Out of anger, Dennis went against his better judgement and turned back to The Hammer with his middle finger high.

But the smirk of the deformed spirit wasn't all he saw. As clear as day, he saw himself all bloodied up, being smashed around and landing on the floor dead. Then the scene flickered to the body of a dead girl he had never met before. But he knew of her, he had dreamt of her the last two years. Her bright blue eyes were wide open and dried tears stained her cheeks. Her throat had been slashed. who ever's eyes he was looking through had gotten closer, which meant they had kneeled to the dead girl. long blond curls hung out of the hood on her grey Hello Kitty hoodie.

He started walking backwards with a shocked look on his face and his finger still held high.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked him.

"What?" He asked and felt something wet on his face. He wiped his eyes and realized they were tears.

Why would he be crying?

...

"H-hey big guy." Alec smiled faintly.

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. She knelt to the ground.

"I brought something for you." She told him, taking off her backpack and pulled out a toy gun." You like cowboys, right?"

She held it out to him and he looked at it.

"Here." She laid it on the ground, with the best smile she could manage."You want it?"

Seconds felt like hours as the child seemed to either be toying with her or actually considering taking her peace offering. She contemplated he was probably doing both.

She carefully looked around and noticed that the wall to her right had a spiral at the top left corner and it was turning, which meant it was about to open.

"Ok." She said as If she was excited about giving him this toy."Do you like it?"

She eased her arm around the backpack belt and when the door opened she bolted. Running around every corner she could find until the wall finally closed behind her.

she leaned against the now closed wall and closed her eyes. She never felt so scared in her life.

"It's real." She whispered." God! I'm so fucking stupid!"

She slammed her fists against the wall, screaming obscenities. Cursing herself and the nameless man to Hell and back. With a huff, she grabbed her backpack and started walking, acting like she didn't just loose her mind for a second.

"Arthur!" She heard around the corner.

...

Dennis took the the flare from Kalina and threw it at The Jackal. He disappeared long enough for Arthur to get way, but now they were being chased by the Pilgrimess. all of a sudden someone ran out right infront of her and ended up being ran into. The person was thrown back and they dragged the person into a room as the door was closing.

"God, I hate this job." Dennis said not wanting to hear Kalina bitch. But unfortunately he got it anyway.

"I had my reasons." He told her.

"Money! You parasite!" she spat at him." You stole people's souls for money!You're depraved!"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a FREAK!" He shouted." I touch something or anything gets within a hundred feet of me and I start having seizures and whole lives flash before my eyes. But you know what? Cyrus was my friend and he accepted me."

she let out strangled laugh." He never accepted you, he used you!"

"Dear Lord, woman." Came a voice."Can you shut up for five seconds?"

they all looked to the person they drug in. Dennis finally noticed it was a woman and she had on a grey Hello Kitty hoodie. She was sitting against the wall clutching her side. She pulled her hood off and leaned her head back.

"you." Dennis said almost accusingly.

"Hello to you too." She smarted off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Do you know each other?" Maggie asked.

"yes and no." Dennis and the girl said at the same time.

"let's all shut up." Arthur said." Now I don't care what happened, it doesn't make any difference.

"You haven't told him have you?" Kalina asked Dennis." about the 4th ghost."

"No, don't do this to him." Dennis whined.

"What? What about the 4th ghost?" Arthur asked.

...

"they're talking about The Withered Lover." Alec said, easing out of her jacket.

out of spite, the short hared woman, who Alec had seen before, looked to Arthur and explained.

"St. Luke's Hospital, 6 months ago."

Thats all it took. Arthur started crying.

"your saying my wife's spirit is trapped in this house?"

"look, I didn't know you, I didn't know her, I didn't know she had a husband." Said the nameless man.

All a sudden, Arthur rammed into him knocking them both down.

"Why did you do it? Tell me why!" Arthur demanded.

"I don't know why Cyrus hand picked them all. Including your wife." he explained." God, ever since I figured out who you were iv been trying to help you."

"You call this helping?!" Hey yelled getting up." She's right, this is all your fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Alec shrieked."IM NEW TO ALL THIS SO CAN WE ALL STOP FOR A FUCKING SECOND, CAN I GET THAT?"

Everyone in the room went silent.

"You ok?" Arthur asked her." You want help up?"

"No Im just gonna sit here for a little while. Maybe its my nerves. I-I'm fine, just a little headache. I'll be better soon."

...

Dennis looked at her.

"Say that again." He told the girl, remembering hearing almost the same words somewhere before.

* * *

**Ok, so do you think they'll find out who each other are in the next chapter? Maybe. Thanks again reader and I hope you enjoy the next one:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks again Wishmaster17 for reviewing and I was kind of iffy about this chapter because Im trying not to rush the story:) enjoy.**

* * *

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Just do it." Dennis told her.

She arched a brow.

"Ok, ok." He added." Please say that again."

She took a minute to think and then repeated what she had said to Arthur.

"What is your name?" He asked, crouching in front of her.

She sighed, rubbing a hand down her face.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"You first."

"Alec Watson."

"I'm Dennis, Dennis Rafkin."

"Good for you."

"Arthur." Kalina said bringing a large book to him.

Dennis looked over but went back to Alec.

"For the last two years I haven't been able to sleep without seeing you or Cyrus. He'll, I can't close my eyes without seeing the ghosts. Iv already ran into the little scalper on my way in." She explained.

Dennis thought about all the time he had visions of her tossing and turning in her bed or laughing with someone. He never told anyone about her.

...

Alec looked over to Arthur as Kalina started naming off the 12 ghosts of the black zodiac.

"It needs these souls to open the Ocularis Infernam."

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"It's Latin." Arthur commented." It means...the Eye of Hell."

"Very good."

Trying to stay steady, Alec stood up and walked over.

"So your saying this bastard Cyrus is trying to gain power from Hell?" She asked.

"Once open, the owner can see into the past, present and future, heaven and hell, the blessed and the knowledge is power, he'll be the most powerful man on earth."

Alec pulled a bag of chips from her bag and a bottle of water and gave it to the woman who was muttering to herself about what was going on and freaking out about it.

"Calm down." She told her and the woman sat down.

"Maggie." Arthur said to the woman." It's ok."

"11 have already been set free, the machine needs 12." She said.

"Wait." Dennis turned to them." 13, Cyrus said something about 13 ghosts."

"The 13 ghost is a fail safe, in order to stop the house. The house needs a live, willing sacrifice. Sacrifice of The Broken Heart. The only ghost to be created out of an act of pure love."

"Your the thirteenth ghost." Dennis said to Arthur.

"The Broken Heart will stand before the Ocularis and will short circuit the system." Kalina said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"By leaping into the eye."

"Wait." Alec said walking up behind Dennis." That's not true. I have the same book." She pulled it from her bag." It doesn't say shit about the thirteenth being a fail safe."

"And you are?" Kalina asked.

"Apparently a fucking physic who has had a deep and way past fucking personal experience with all of the ghosts here ." She slammed the book down and opened the pages.

She opened the page to The First Born Son." Billy Micheales." The Torso." Jimmy Gambino." Page after page she named the ghosts Cyrus picked. "Susan LeGrow, Jean Kriticos, Royce Clayton, Dana Newman, Isabella Smith, Margaret Shelburne and her son Harold, George Markley, Ryan Kuhn, and Horace "Breaker" Mahoney."

"You've certainly did your homework." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't have to." Alec replied and pointed to her head." It's all in here and in this book. Every little detail."

"You read Latin?"

"Yes. My Uncle was a foreign language professor."

"Since you know so much about what's going on, why not explain how I'm wrong."

"Because Iv seen Arthur getting ready to jump into the Ocularis.." She pointed to the book." The thirteenth ghost isn't a fail safe. It's the finishing touch. "

"But what if she's right?" Arthur asked." What if your wrong? You said so yourself, you were new to all of this."

"Whatever, fine. Don't believe me. I didn't come here for you anyway."

"Love is the most powerful energy on Earth." Kalina continued to Arthur." You must give your life in order to save your children's"

"No, there's gotta be a better way." Dennis said grabbing the book." I don't know Latin." He complained.

"Well we can try the old fashioned way." Kalina said, unloading explosives from her bag." No one will be around to brag though."

"You plan to blow this place up." Maggie asked.

"One of us needs a game plan because the twelfth is about to be released." Kalina replied.

Alec went back to her bag and sat back down. Her side burned like crazy and this bitch was pissing her off. She put her head on her knees and cleared her mind to block out all the noise and talking till she was surrounded by silence.

She had learned this little trick when she was younger. It helped her calm down. Her thoughts went to Dennis and all of the dreams or mostly nightmares she has had with him in them. He always looked like he was in a great deal of pain. He was so familiar, but she didn't know where she had actually met him before. Her dreams started around two years ago. They quickly took over her social life and she quit going out with her friends a lot. And then it hit her.

_"Singing In The Rain_." She said aloud.

"What?" Dennis asked, interrupting his own conversation with Arthur.

"2 years ago." Alec glared at him." _Singing In the rain_."

* * *

**ok now here's where it's getting more intense in the story line nearing the climax of the story. So Ill leave the fate of Dennis and Alec in your hands. So there will be a vote. **

**A) Dennis dies and Alec lives. (in this version she will have failed her mission of being there in the first place)**

**B) Dennis lives and Alec die. ( there could be a new candidate for the 13th ghost)**

**C) they both die. ( becoming a couple in the after life.)**

**D) they both live (meaning Alec succeeded in her intentions and they can finally be the couple they were supposed to be. **

**You choose guys:) thanks again for reading. Oh and I dont own any thing about _singing in the rain _or_ thir13een Ghosts _except Alec and Dahlia .**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks MarsPlanetsGirl for favoriting.**

**NMBC-Sally for reviewing. You picked D. Good choice. Maybe I'll go with that ending. **

**Hope you like this chapter Wishmaster 17**

* * *

"God." Alec laughed to herself." On the bright side at least I know I'm not schizophrenic. Down side, I'm here to save the guy who ditched me 2 years ago."

...

Dennis went from the wall next to Arthur and just stood there staring at her. The girl he had multiple visions of...was the girl he was supposed to meet up with? The girl that he could never admit, even to hisself, that he had fallen in love with.

But who wouldn't? He thought to himself.

"I...I thought that you weren't really coming, that your were rejecting me." He explained.

...

Alec could see the hurt in his eyes. The same baby blue eyes she accidentally formed feelings for.

The truth was, she wasn't just here to save him. She was here because she had to meet him, know his name. Only to find it was the guy she was supposed to go on a date with.

"We'll I was going, I did go. And you weren't there." She said calmly, not hiding her disappointment.

She stood again and started to go over to Arthur when she felt a hand on her elbow and froze. Shocked at what she saw.

...

Dennis froze as well. He understood what was going on. They were linking, but it didn't hurt. Actually, it quiet a feeling of relief. Like falling onto the couch to rest after a stressful day or the feeling you get when you get sick but it goes away. It was a good feeling.

...

_The two psychics were both taken to a bedroom that was quiet and clean. Sun rays flooded through the cracks of the blinds. They saw a couple in the bed. The floor was scattered with clothes._

_Alec looked to Dennis, who still had a hold of her arm. He was staring at the sleeping couple. Her head whipped around when she heard a giggle from the bed. There she saw in the bed was herself stretching and rolling over to sit up and straddle a half-asleep Dennis._

_They both had a tired grin on their face as he leaned up to kiss the Other Alec._

...

Dennis finally snapped out of it and looked to see everyone staring at him and Alec. Alec wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Are you too ok?" Arthur asked.

Look, I don't care who did What in the past, it has happened. There's no going back." Alec told everyone." We need to get this done and get the fuck out of here. And along the way, find an alternative to Arthur's supposable swan dive. Any ideas?"

"I'm sorry, all I can think about is my kids." Arthur said grimly." I don't even know if they're alive."

"We'll then let's go out there and find out." Dennis said." One last time, while there's still time, you and me."

Dennis looked back at everyone. Maggie was pacing again, Kalina had this weird look on her face like she was excited about something, and Alec had a look of horror in her eyes.

...

No! Her mind screamed. She didn't know what made her react this way, but that's all she could think as Arthur turned to Kalina.

"Kalina." He started." No matter what I decide to do, or what happens to any of us. Are you sure you can stop that machine?"

"Iv got enough explosives to blow us all back to the 15th century." She answered.

"Okay. How many flares do you have left?"

"One. Why?"

"Cuz' we're going out again." Arthur said wiping his eyes.

"What!?" Alec asked.

"No way, Arthur." Maggie yelled." You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Not with that." He pointed to a glass wall.

Alec's heart was racing. She couldn't let him go through with this! She watched as Dennis helped Arthur slide it from its hinges and began to walk out.

"I'm going with you." She said, quickly following them out. Maggie went with Kalina.

...

Dennis knew she was coming with them to play watch dog. He had a feeling she knew he was going to die too. She wouldn't look at him. She just walked beside the glass between him and Arthur.

He wanted so much to be anywhere else but here.

"There's no place like home." Dennis chanted.

"Knock it off, Dorothy." Alec

growled.

"Let's not fight." Arthur said." Let's just keep our heads together and get through this."

"After all of this, Dennis and I are going to have a nice little chat."

"I sure hope I don't bleed to death." Dennis said sarcastically. "That would suck."

"Yea well, sucks to suck, so..."Alec commented.

"Rotate." He said, ignoring her.

...

Alec stayed behind the glass as they kept forward. When all of a sudden the Torn Prince appeared and started taking swings at the the wall Arthur and Dennis held up for protection.

"We have to ram him." Alec shouted.

The three started pushing the glass piece forward till they pushed Clayton man between the two walls, causing him to disappear.

"Come on!" Alec said, grabbing her side.

They went on, getting closer and closer to the Ocularis.

"Oh no." Dennis said.

"What?" Alec asked.

Then he pushed Arthur into a corner and pulled Alec against him. His lips on hers for only a second before he pulled away and pushed her into the corner as well and used the wall to keep them protected.

"Dennis!" She shrieked, beating on the wall.

"Ya know, iv waited a long time to find a reason to like myself." He told Arthur and Alec.

"Dennis, no!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey bro." Dennis said provoking The Hammer." You ain't nothing but a bitch!"

...

Dennis looked to the side to see The Juggernaut coming after him.

"Oh my God." He breathed before the Hammer slammed his, well, hammer on Dennis' hand, causing him to cry out in pain.

...

Alec took that second push free from the glass and pulled Dennis out of the Hammer's way and made sure to keep Arthur behind the glass.

"Finish this!" She said to Arthur after pushing Dennis out of the way, only to be knocked to the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you like this. So who think lives? Who do you think will die?review and you'll find out:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again Wishmaster** **17 and NMBC-Sally for reviewing ams I'm** **sorry if I** **left y'all hanging on what would happen but I couldn't help myself:)**

* * *

Alec's head was pounding as she fought to stand up. All of a sudden she was picked up and thrown against a wall by left arm. The Juggernaut then slammed her back on to the ground and placed his foot on her bruised side and started twisting her arm.

She looked up to see what he was doing and was met with an unbearable pain, that knocked the breath out of her. She sucked In a breath and let out painful scream.

...

Dennis ducked from another swing of The Hammer and looked over at Alec. The Juggernaut had twisted her arm around to the point that everyone could hear a deafening scream along with the crunching and popping of her arm.

In a poor attempt to dodge the hammer hurtling after his head, he moved around closed to the floor in time to catch Alec as the tall brute was trying to throw her into the wall again.

"Find the Ocularis, Arthur." He yelled and bolted down the hall with Alec in his arms.

Being careful with her arm,Dennis finally found a closing walls and got on the other side of it.

He sat the sobbing girl against the wall and crouched down beside her after having to forcefully open her death grip on his jacket. Very carefully, he lifted her arms to remove her jacket to reveal a very bruised and swollen looking shoulder.

He looked up to her to see streams of tears on her cheeks as she used her hoodie sleeve for something to bite down on.

"Just breath." He told her. She nodded, taking in the deepest and slowest, shaky breaths she could manage.

"I think he broke it." She said, cringing as Dennis examined it again.

"We'll, we are gonna have to find a way move you. We can't afford another run in." He said, trying to keep his cool."Promise me you won't-"

without warning, Dennis felt a burning sensation on his cheek. Shocked, he looked at Alec. She had slapped him.

"You can't do that!" She shouted." You can't check in, make me care, and then just check out!"

He sat beside her and pulled her to his side.

"I'm sorry." He said." I was just thinking of myself and how..."

"You won't do it again!"

"I won't."

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

...

"Im sorry I slapped you. Are you ok?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, my arm is killing me and I have a massive headache."

"Help me up." She said." Let's get going."

He took her good arm and helped her up and they started walking.

"Oh." She said, alarmed." Oh shit!"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, that!" She pointed.

Dennis looked to see a fully naked girl, covered in cuts and blood. She was holding the knife.

"Dana." Alec said.

"Come on." Dennis yelled.

They ran around the corner, looking back to see her coming after them.

"Shit!" Dennis yelled.

"What!?"

Alec looked to see the Jackal prancing toward them from the left. He roughly pulled her to run down the hall to their right.

"Dennis!"

"What!?" He asked looking back at the Jackal.

"Dead end!" She shrieked.

when they reached the end he helped her sit in the corner as he stood there as a shield, doing what he just promised he wouldn't.

* * *

**well they survived The Juggernaut and The Hammer. Think they can survive The Jackal? That'll be in the next chapter. :) and the check in and check out line Alec said was said by Dale to Andrea in season 1 of The Walking Dead:) see ya next time.**

**TheSpazChik**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ladybug213 and CourtneyRiot for favoriting and Wishmaster 17 for reviewing. Enjoy**

* * *

Dennis stood there watching The Jackal get closer and closer, swinging his claws at them.

He would have gotten cut too if it wasn't for Alec grabbing his pant leg and pulling him back. He fell back nearly falling onto her and quickly used his arms to cover her and clenched his eyes for an attack.

But it never came.

...

Alec peaked out from Dennis' arms to see The Jackal was gone. Not caring how, she took a long and deep, breath of relief.

"Good." Dennis said." They're gone."

She took her good arm and hit Dennis' chest with the back of her hand.

"Ow. Hey!" He said." What was that for?"

" We gotta find Arthur." She said, ignoring his question and cringing from what she just did.

Cradling her arm, she leaned on him as they walked.

"Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"I ...that night we were supposed to meet. Did you leave when you found out I didn't wait?" Dennis asked.

"I went to that _Step Up_ movie instead." She replied.

"Why not _Singin in the Rain_?" Dennis asked.

" It was a bad night. I didn't know I had...abilities. Everyone told my I had psychological problems, not psychic ones. I ended up getting really sick that night. But It didn't help when I ended up running into a guy. My head hurt like crap afterwards. I didnt go to that movie because I didn't want to accidentally end up bumping into you, it would have been awkward."

"except we did bump into each other." He said, realizing.

"Wait, what?" She asked stopping.

"That's when we must have linked for the first time." He said excited." We had already been connected and so that's why it didn't hurt earlier. That must have been why we have been dreaming of each other ever since."

...

"So not only did you not wait for me, you gave me all those nightmares and all that pain to the point where I haven't had a good nights sleep in 2 years."

"I'm sorry." He said." I didnt grow up being told I was schizophrenic, people knew what I was and I was shunned for it. Even my own mother was skittish around me. I thought maybe Mike had told you what people thought of me and it scared you away."

Shaking her head, she tried to stay mad but a nagging feeling had her smirking.

"You're not a freak or depraved. But you are lucky you look good shirtless." She said."and about earlier, when you-"

she was cut off when he leaned down and kissed her again.

"I'm sorry." He Whispered when he pulled away, looking into her eyes."realizing it was you in my dreams the past couple years makes me regret that night. I learned things from you. like what you liked, what you hated, and what you wished for. Maybe things would have been different I had waited. But here we are, together. Is that enough? is that a good enough apology."

" It hurt when you didn't wait and now Im messed up on my side and arm because I got thrown around like a rag doll by a freaking ghost just to save you because I was insane enough to put myself in the line of fire. Most of that wasn't your fault, but when I saw you and Cyrus capturing all these ghosts I can tell you did it for the money. So no, it's not a good enough apology." She smiled." But I also saw you kept at it because Cyrus praised your gift and it made you feel better about yourself. We accept the love we think we deserve. So again, the answer is no. But it's a start."

He chuckled and put a gentle arm around her and they started walking again.

...

"Do you hear that?" Dennis asked, suddenly hearing voices.

"Sounds like chanting." Alec replied." We must be getting close."

As soon as they took a left they were met with a dead and squished Kalina. Through her eyes Alec saw Kalina smiling at a dead Cyrus but then she kissed him and Cyrus killing her.

"Hah!" Alec said to her lifeless body." Looks like Karma gave you a royal fucking, you backstabbing bitch!"

"What?" Dennis asked.

"Kalina, that shady bitch was working for Cyrus, He's not dead!"Alec answered

"What? Shit! Let's keep moving." Dennis said." We can laugh about who was right or wrong later."

"Fine." Alec agreed." But I better get my credit for being right."

"Yes, dear." He said sarcastically.

"Smartass."

...

"Look." Dennis pointed." There's Arthur."

"Arthur." They started yelling. But he just kept staring at something.

They finally got to him they saw all the ghosts were raising Cyrus up and threw him into the Ocularis, sending body parts flying.

"Are you two ok?" Arthur asked.

"We're fine." Alec said.

"You can still finish this." Dennis told him." You still have the power, it just depends how you use it."

Alec's knees went a little weak. She was so tired. Tired of running, being scared, and she was in a lot of pain. Dennis caught her and kept her steady.

"Are you sure your ok?" Arthur asked Alec.

"Go to your kids, Arthur." Alec told him." I got help, _they_ need you."

the two watched as the man took some steps back to run and jump, just in time to get to Kathy and Bobby and avoid the sharp spirals.

Dennis hear a noise and looked to see the walls were exploding.

"Shit! Get down." He yelled Pulling Alec down right when the walls around them exploded.

* * *

**well here is the end of the movie but of course since it went by too fast, I'm gonna add something's. Like 1 year later, 2 years later. Stuff that happens every year till its 13 years later maybe. Idk. I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading and going along with me on this strange endeavor that I hope you enjoyed:) and I don't own Step Up or Singin in the rain.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Wishmaster 17 for reviewing:)**

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Dennis yelled, busting through the hospital ER doors helping Alec walk.

Two nurses came running.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"I'm not really sure." Dennis lied." The last thing I remember we had just walked out the door to go eat and then we woke up in an alleyway. All of our money is gone!"

"What's your name."

"Dennis Rafkin." He answered.

"And you miss?"

Alec raised her head and revealed small shards of glass sticking out her cheek and forehead.

"Oh God!" The nurse exclaimed." Come on!"

The two nurses led them through the double doors and put them each in a bed beside each other and moved the curtain so Dennis could make sure she was ok.

"Ma' am. Can you tell me your name?"

Alec tried moving her lips but it hurt too much.

"Her name is Alec Watson."

"And what are you too her?"

"I'm her boyfriend." He replied while the other nurse doctored his head." I was gonna propose too. Those bastards stole the ring."

Alec looked up at him, shocked.

"You were?" She managed, playing along.

"Yeah." He replied.

He stood up an knelt down by the bed she was sitting on.

"Alec." He started." Josephine Watson. Will you marry me?"

She almost busted out laughing at the middle name he chose to say but settled with a nod and a faint smile.

...

Dennis was all patched up with a bandage and was told he had a concussion and that could have resulted his memory loss. but it took half an hour to get all the glass off of Alec and they had to stitch her up and then they rolled her away to be x-rayed. She had a fractured color bone that went all the way down to her elbow. They put a sling on her and some painkillers. They said she would now have to be patient and let time heal her.

They moved her up to a room and allowed Dennis to stay over night.

...

The next morning, Alec woke to see Dennis in the doorway talking to a cop.

"Look, I'm sorry." He told the man." I can't really help. They came up behind us and the rest is blurry. Now can I please get back to my fiancé?"

"Sure." The man said walking in behind." Miss, can you talk?"

The ice they had on her face earlier and some medicine had reduced the majority of the swelling so she able to reply.

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything about the attack."

"Yeah.. There was a there were two guys. one had a huge sledge hammer, the other was really tall." She paused to think.

Dennis hid his face to hide his grin. She was talking about the ghosts. His grin grew when she continued and the story got more dramatic.

"...and the tall guy threw me against the wall and did this to my arm. The guy with the hammer attacked Dennis. Then I was thrown into some glass that was leaning against the wall...and that's all before I passed out. "

"Did you get a good look at them."

"No. It was dark and the street light on my block have been out for about a week now." Which was true about the lights around her apartment.

"Ok. That'll be all." The cop said and walked out.

The two sighed and could breath easy again.

" I got a hold of Arthur." Dennis said sitting down." Everyone is fine. Bobby, Kathy. Maggie quit."

"I'm so glad this is all over." Alec told him.

"That story earlier was great." He commented, smiling.

"We'll that little tale you told yesterday wasn't so bad either." She replied." Josephine? My middle name is Elizabeth."

Smirking, Dennis dropped to one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I may not have gotten your name right but I wasn't lying. Alec Elizabeth Watson, will you marry me?"

"I that real?" Alec asked, staring at it wide-eyed.

"Yes." He replied.

"Your giving it to me?"

"Yes."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes." He replied again getting annoyed. "What? Do you not want it?"

"Yes, I want it." She said.

He stood and put it gently on her ring finger of her left hand and held it.

"When?"

"While you were asleep." He answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 year since the house...**

"Alec." Arthur said knocking on the door.

"The doors open." She called.

He walked in, dressed nicely in his tuxedo to see Alec in her beautiful dress.

"Sweetie your already supposed to be waiting to walk." He said.

"I know...but."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I don't have anyone to walk with." She said." I'm kinda nervous."

He held out his elbow.

"I'll walk ya." He smiled.

"Really?"

"You're my nanny and I consider you a daughter of a sort anyway."

She smiled.

After months of healing and physical therapy, Alec and Dennis were finally able to get married. Alec didn't want to walk down the isle looking like a train wreck so they had to wait till they could lose the sling.

Since Maggie quit, Alec had offered to help with Bobby and for free too. At first Arthur refused. Even in his time of financial need, he didn't think it was right or fair to Alec, but he finally caved in.

Taking his arm, Alec allowed him to lead down the hall and through the doors of the church to walk.

Alec's dad wasnt there to walk her because he was killed in a car wreck when she was little. It was snowing and he ran off the road and into a tree. Alec sustained a concussion but her father didnt make it. That's why she hates Christmas.

...

"I'm getting married." Dennis Whispered." Whew! Wow!" Then he started getting a little frantic." What time is it?"

"12:32." Mike said behind him." Chill. It'll all be ok."

"He's right." Kathy said, standing across from him." I'm sure she's ready."

...

As the "Here comes the Bride" song came on. Alec kept her eyes on Dennis. Taking a deep breath when they reached the end, Alec and Arthur hugged before he returned to his seat in front.

Never taking their eyes off each other, the two repeated their vows and said their "I do's."

"You may now kiss the bride." The man said.

They leaned into kiss but suddenly Dennis grabbed her shoulders and swung her around. Leaning over her, he kissed her softly.

Everyone started clapping and laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**2 years since the house...**

"Look at this." Dennis said, smiling at his wife." It's finally ours."

The two had been saving up for the shop that Madam Dahlia used to own. After the wedding the woman disappeared and her shop went up for sale and Alec made it a goal to buy it. Even if she didn't know what to turn it into.

They didn't want to open up a psychic shop like Dahlia, they wanted something people would visit often.

"What should we do with it?" He asked.

"Let's start a book store." Alec answered.

"what do we call it? Rafkin's Readings?" He said sarcastically.

Alec laughed at the psychic joke and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." She said kissing him.

They walked into the building and began taking notes on what color they wanted the walls and what carpet would look good.

"I'll call the electrician tomorrow." Dennis said, turning around to see a rat run across the floor." And an exterminator. Come on let's go."

"Hold on." Alec said pulling out a pair of familiar glasses and searched around to make sure nothing was lurking here real quick. She meant to earlier but didn't have time.

"Ok." She said walking out." It's empty."

"I didn't know I married a _paranoid_ psychic." Dennis teased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Wishmaster 17 and NMBC-Sally for reviewing. I'm glad you like these little glimpses. I'm doing one for every year until it's been 13 years and then therell be a little surprise. I might just throw it all away and make sequel that is set 3 years later so review and tell me. Want a sequel or do you want me to carry on with these glimpses? Your choice:)**

* * *

**3 years since the house...**

"Please?" Dennis asked, as he stood at the counter of the shop on his cellphone.

"No." Alec replied in the receiver, handing Bobby the milk for his cereal.

"Come on. It'll be nice. We don't even have to consider it Christmas dinner. We'll just... pretend we are going to dinner, just dinner."

Alec sighed.

" I'll think about it." She said.

"If you don't say yes I'll have to get revenge." He warned teasingly.

"Oh really? How, tough guy?" Alec asked.

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

Dennis grinned evilly and started singing softly.

"You are so beautiful to me." He sang.

Alec stopped washing the dishes.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You are so beautiful to me." He continued." Can't you see?"

By now some of the people in the store were glancing at him.

"You everything I hoped for." He sang a little louder, adding a little funk into it with his hips. " And you everything I need!"

"Dennis." She said sternly." Stop, you'll scare our customers away."

"Say yes then." He replied, starting to sing again, his voice cracking." You are so wonderful to me. You are so wonderful to me. Can't you see-"

" Ok, ok." She said, cutting him off." Yes."

"Thank you." Dennis said, smiling." I'll pick you up at 7. Love you."

"I love you too." She said back and hung up. "I swear Bobby, I'm gonna kill him."

"Why bother?" Kathy asked walking in." He'll just come back as a ghost and then we won't be able to get rid of him ever."

Alec laughed." True."

**[7:13]**

There was a knock on Arthur's door and he answered it to find Dennis.

"Hello, sir." Dennis said calmly." I'm here to pick up your daughter."

"And what are your intentions?" Arthur asked like a concerned father.

"We'll, I plan to take her to dinner, lure her back to my place, knock her our with some chloroform, and sell both her kidneys for a new iPad." Dennis replied, adding a smile.

"Son!" Arthur cried as threw his arms up happily for a hug.

After a good laugh the two men walked into the kitchen.

"You're late." Alec said.

"Alec is gonna de-capi-tate you." Bobby said reading the newspaper slowly.

"You keep studying those obituaries, Bobby and you'll end up seeing them." Dennis teased.

"well he still has the glasses from that house he wears everywhere." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"So does Alec."Dennis whispered." I think she's paranoid."

everyone laughed at the glare she gave him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks Wishmaster 17 for reviewing and yea I decided to do a sequel. **

**I don't know what it dude, but I have these weird phases and I'm kinda in a Matthew Lillard phase right now. God! its those eyes and dimples. makes me want to jump him. so im really jealous of Alec right now:) so I'm like screw it I'm making a sequel cuz I love this movie too much. **

**So here is the last chapter for this story and ill see y'all lovely people later for my sequel. Hope y'all like it.:)**

* * *

**4 years since the house...**

"Hey." Alec heard a whisper.

She looked up to see a blonde girl.

"Yes?" Alec asked.

"Who's that guy?"

Alec looked over to the counter.

"Guy with the glasses?" She asked.

"Yeah." The blonde asked.

"That's Dennis."

"He's hot." She smiled.

Not again Alec thought to herself.

Alec raised an eye brow and loomed the girl over. She was tall, pretty, and probably in her early 20's.

Dennis was only about to hit 32 and was growing a beard and mustache but was still very attractive. atleast to Alec he was and She was only 29 but she didn't feel threatened by this girl.

Maybe this time she could have a little fun with this one.

"Yea he is." Alec replied." It's gotta be the dimples." She went back to adding more books to the shelf.

"Think I'd have a chance with him?"

"You could try. But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"Because he's married."

"Damn." She said." Well, that never stopped me before. What's he like?"

"He loves baseball."Alec lied." You mention it and he just goes nuts."

"Really? Ok what else?"

"He loves to complain about his wife. Just ask how she's doing he'll go at it. He doesn't get to vent a lot."

"Ok." She took a deep breath." Thanks. That's all I need to know."

She began walking over to Dennis with a random book she picked off a shelf.

" Good luck." Alec called after her.

...

Dennis was currently taking note of the plans he and Alec had for the rest of the week. It was close to their 4th year anniversary and he had a big surprise.

"Excuse me." He heard.

"Yes?" He looked up to see a blonde woman holding a book." Are you ready to check out?"

"Um no just looking." She answered leaning onto the table." You wouldn't happen to have any books on..baseball, would you?"

"Ehh no sorry, Alec and I didn't think it would sell since practically no one in town really likes anything other than football and well it kinda seemed dumb to waste the money."

"We'll I'm new around here." She smiled." Maybe you could show me around."

" Ya know what, there's this great bar down on Main Street. Alec and I love going there."

"Alec?"

"My wife. She's here around here somewhere." He said glancing around.

"So-" she started.

"Ya know I could see if we had Anything sort of relative to baseball, Alec could help you, she knows this place better." He suggested.

"Oh-I." The girl tried to object.

"Alec, sweetie!" He called.

"Yeah?" She walked, smiling.

"Could you help this lady find any books on baseball or something?"

"Sure, but don't forget. We're picking Daisy up from Arthur's." Alec said.

"Oh right. Kathy is babysitting her and Bobby."

Alec hid a smirk when she saw the girl's face. Daisy was their new dog but they were so used to talking about her and spoiling her, she could be considered their daughter.

"Ya know what?" The blond girl said." I just remembered I have to...to...bye." She walked out.

"Ok." Alec smiled." Come back any time."

Dennis knew that smirk.

"So when are you gonna stop scaring away our customers?" He asked.

"When they stop asking me if they have a shot with you." She replied.

As the day went by, it hit 8:00 and the two were fairly tired.

Alec was sitting in the little office room they had behind the front desk, waiting for Dennis to finish locking up. She was bored and was hungry, but not for food.

When he walked in, he started sliding off his jacket.

"Uh uh uh." Alec shook her head." Slower."

Dennis looked taken back and held a hand to his chest.

"But Mrs. Rafkin, your my boss." He gasped.

"Jacket off." She said, patting the seat next to her." Sit down."

"But I'm married." He said, sitting down.

"Don't think I haven't seen the looks you give me." She smirked." And the way you walk in these tight suits."

She started unbuttoning his white shirt.

"We'll, I for one am starting to feel like you didn't just hire me for my typing skills." He slid his arms around her as they lied down.

"Hold my calls." She said and then kissed him.

* * *

**That is the end. Thank you for reading and the next story is underway. It will be in the same year as this but kind of later by a few months. I have so enjoyed hearing from y'all about how much you liked my story and I for one hope you can't wait for the sequel like I can't wait to write it. :) keep a look out. **

**TheSpazChik**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I have finally have the prologue for the sequel up. A little sneak peak i guess you could say. The story is called The Third Side and the first chapter will be up soon. If you can't find it just look it up on my profile:) enjoy**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
